A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: The Faint Hearted
by Kyosbestbuddyever13
Summary: What happened to Tohru in my last chapter? Well this is where you find out. Hope you enjoy!


A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: The Faint Hearted

Hey! What up peeps? Sry I have not been writing, I have kinda been in a slump but I'm Back!

Here is what you've all been waiting for…A Forbidden Love Chapter: 4-

Kyo: Hey!

Me: What?

Kyo: What the hell do you think you are doing?!

Me: …starting the chapter that people have been waiting for…why?

Kyo: (twitching and stuttering from anger)

Yuki: You forgot the skit before the chapter.

Me: …um…skit…skit, skit, skit…skit…skit…skitity, skit, skit…skit-Oh, _that_ skit, ok no problem, I will ad it right now! Oh and I almost forgot my disclaimer as well, my time off must have rusted my skills.

Kyo: I'm not doing it!

Me: Good, because I am going to ask Momiji-san to do my disclaimer!

Kyo: (twitching and stuttering from anger again) W-ho

Me: Momiji is so nice!

Kyo: (cracks his knuckles and neck at the same time) so…when's he coming…

Me: Now! Hi Momiji!

Momiji: Hello Kitty-san

Kyo: W-what!? You don't let me call you Kitty-san!

Yuki: Kyo's the green-eyed monster of-ow! What was that for!

Kyo: (directed at Yuki) shut the hell up!

Yuki & Momiji: You like her don't you Kyo…

Kyo: HELL NO!

Momiji: I understand…your just jealous of-

Kyo: No! No, no, no, no…no, no, no…HELL NO!!!

Momiji: Look we are just really good friends.

Kyo: I knew that.

Momiji: Whatever, Kat, can I say your disclaimer?

Me: Go a head.

Momiji: (reading piece of paper) Kyo'sbestbuddyever13 does not own Fruits Baskets

_or_…Kyo…(looks at me) so don't sue or I will poke you with my violin stick!!…Speaking of which I have to go to lessons, see ya!

Me: See ya!

Kyo: (taking notes)…or…poke…with…stick…

Yuki: Were you taking notes?

Kyo: …NO!

Me: You so were

Kyo: …shut up…

Me: Oh I am SO sorry for mixing up Akito and Ayame in the last chapter! SO sorry!

Kyo: dumbass…(cough, cough, cough)

Me: SMACK! (Kyo)

Momiji: SMACK! (Kyo)

Kyo: What! Where did you come from! OWW! Not the other cheek too…

Yuki: I hope you mean your face…

Me: _Now_ I am starting A Forbidden Love Chapter 4: Inner Battles of the Faint Hearted

Tohru ran through the forest. Branches hitting her as she went. She took off her heels because they were slowing her down, but now she wished she had them. It had stopped raining and started to snow. She could no longer feel her feet. She slipped on some ice and fell down.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't. Her ankle hurt horribly and she couldn't move. She was shivering uncontrollably all over but she felt warm, and comfortable. She was so tired, her eyes started to shut when a dark figure approached.

She heard something but was not sure what it was. She started to walk then run toward it. It got brighter and brighter and the sound became clearer, it was someone playing the guitar and humming. It sounded so familiar but so, so different.

Then it stopped, she was worried and confused, then she heard her name, it was long and drawn out. She heard it again. She shot up right. "Ow!" said Haru holding his head. She was dreaming. "Haru-san? Haru-san are you ok!" asked Tohru in alarm. "Did I hurt you?" "I think I'll be fine." Said Haru still holding his head.

"Are you sure? Here let me get you-" " Really I'm fine." Said Haru nonchalantly. "Do _you_ need anything?" "Me! Oh no I just need to stretch out. (she puts her right foot on the floor) OW!" screams Tohru in pain. "Let me see that. Can you flex your foot?" "Ah-ow!" Tohru screams as she shakes her head vigorously "Ok, I'll take that as a no."

" You probably just sprained your foot, but I am still going to call Hatori." " You mean doctor Hatori-san?" "Yes." " But I wouldn't want to trouble him!" says Tohru in alarm "Tohru, you need to she a doctor! I am going to have him make a house call." Said Haru making an executive decision.

"Haru? There is something I need to ask you, do you play guitar?" "No." "Oh." Said Tohru feeling foolish. "Ok." (Haru leaves room)

(thud) "Ow! Damn! Ah shit!" "Ahhhh! Haru! Haru-" "Shut up!" "W-who's there?" said Tohru hiding under the covers. "It's me!" "Who's me?" said Tohru whispering as loud as she could. "Kyo, It's me Kyo damnit!" " Kyo?"

"Tohru are you ok? I heard you scream." "Uh…um…my foot hurts?" Said Tohru realizing that she had never lied before. " Ok. I'll call Hatori." (Haru leaves room again) "Kyo? What are you doing here?" asked Tohru totally shocked.

" I-well, after you ran, I snuck out to find you. I finally found you, but I tripped on some damn ice and now my leg hurts like hell! When I woke up you were gone and I followed Haru's hoof prints." Kyo said angrily

"(sniff, sniff)" "What are you crying about now!" whispered Kyo angrily " You really do care…" "I just wanted to make sure that Haru, damn showoff, didn't try to pull anything you know how **he** is." (Tohru is surprisingly silent) " What's the matter now?" asks Kyo "Boo!" screams Haru sticking his head under the bed) "Ah! Oh shit! My face! Dumbass! I think you broke-" "Your face?" finishes Haru

"You get scared too?-"Tohru says making an accusation "No!" scream Kyo in his defense "Yes." Says Haru "I'm going to…kill…you…I'm stuck!! Dammnit Haru! Get me out of here!" "Haru get him out! Get him out!" Shrieks Tohru in concern. " Ok." Says Haru disappointed.

Haru pulls Kyo out from under the bed. He is covered in blood. "Ahhh! Blood-" (Tohru faints)

"Hello?" asks Doctor Hatori. "Up here." Said Haru. "What happened?" "It's a long story." "Kyo? What happened to your-" "If you say face I swear to god!" "-nose."

After Tohru was conscious and Kyo was no longer bloody, Dr. H turned his attention to Tohru's foot and Kyo's leg. "It appears to me that you (points to Kyo) have dislocated your hip and you've (points to Tohru) sprained your ankle…"

"I was so right! I should be a doctor!" " Good luck with that." Says Kyo kind of funny because of the tissue cramed in his nose. "So Doctor Hatori, how do you _re_locate a dislocated hip anyway?" wonders Kyo.

"You pop it into place, why?" states Dr. H mater-o-factly. "I was just wondering." Said Kyo. "Do you want something for the pain…?" "I don't need no stinkn' pain pills!" said Kyo all tough. "Ok. Sit in that chair over there…actually, just lay on the floor."

"Are you sure you'll be ok without pain pills?" asked Dr. H wearily. "Oh ya, I'll be just fine I told you, I don't-" "Please, stop butchering the English language, you're making my ears bleed." Said Haru in a monotone voice.

"Oh Kyo are you sure you will be all right?" asked Tohru with concern. "Don't worry about me I'll be- (POP!) a long pause-Ow! DAMNIT! Oh…um…ya, OW!" (I have to "bleep" this next part) Bleep bleep bleepity bleep bleep SUPER bleep!

"I am going to splinter your leg during the heeling process." "O…k…" you can tell that he is fighting back tears. "Do you want something for the-" "YES!!!!!!!!!"

A few hours later…

"Can I sign your cast Tohru-san?" asked Momiji. " Me too!" shrieks Kisa-san with excitement. They took a walk in the park because the sun came out and was melting the snow. "I hate snow," said Kyo angrily. ",and casts."

Me-Weeeeeeee!

Kyo-Are you high?

Me-(said really fast)No I just chugged an entire Mocha Frappichino!

Kyo-Psycho much

Momiji-Weeeeeeeee!

Kyo-Not you too?!

Momiji-I like-a to do-a da chacha!!!

Me-Me too!!

(me and Momiji are having a really speedy conversation because we have both chugged an entire Mocha Frappichino)

Kyo-God help me…


End file.
